oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairytales Pretty Cure!
Fairytales Pretty Cure (フェアリーテイル プリキュア Fearīteiru Purikyua) is CureKanade's first Pretty Cure series. This series initial timeslot will start on June 30, 2013 and will feature six Cures. The theme is fairytales. Story Characters Pretty Cure European Trio *'Shirai Yukiho' (白井ゆきほ Shirai Yukiho)/'Cure Snow '(キュアスノー Kyua Sunō) Yukiho is sweet, gentle and a bit of a daydreamer. She is a good cook and owns a restaurant and runs it with Ayumu. She is an orphan and lives with Ayumu. She is never mean and loves to look after people. She is fourteen years old. *'Hari Ayumu' (玻璃あゆむ Hari Ayumu)/'Cure Cinder' (キュアシンダー Kyua Shindā) Ayumu is kind, independent and intelligent. She lives with Yukiho and helps run the restaurant. She is also an orphan and looks after Yukiho. She is calm, patient and mature and she is seventeen years old. *'Fudou Satomi' (不動さとみ Fudou Satomi)/'Cure Hood' (キュアフード Kyua Fūdo) Satomi is determined, shy and adventurous. She lives with her three sisters and grandmother. She is the youngest out of the four. She helps her sisters chop down trees for wood. She is sixteen years old. Japanese Trio *'Taketori Kaguya' (竹取かぐや Taketori Kaguya)/'Cure Bamboo' (キュアバンブー Kyua Banbū) Kaguya is a beautiful girl who has no siblings. She is very popular with the man but doesn't really like them. She answers their fanmail though even if Otome tells her not to. She is fourteen years old. *'Urashima Otome' (浦島おとめ Urashima Otome)/'Cure Turtle' (キュアタートル Kyua Tātoru) Otome is friends with Kaguya and loves fishing. She has her own pet turtle named Ryūjin, who ends up being one of the mascots from Togibanashi Kingdom. She is fourteen years old and is very sporty. *'Tsuruki Kinu' (鶴木きぬ Tsuruki Kinu)/'Cure Crane' (キュアクレーン Kyua Kurēn) Kinu is a kind girl who hates hurting people. She is good at keeping secrets and hates showing things to people. She is very good at making clothes and starts a fashion club with the other girls. She is sixteen years old. Mascots Ryūjin (龍神 Ryūjin) Otome's pet turtle. He likes to joke around and is quite fast for a turtle. He is the mascot for the Pretty Cure Japanese Trio. Lala (ララ Rara) Lala is a mouse who came from Togibanashi Kingdom to look for the Pretty Cure European Trio. She lives with Yukiko and acts like a pet. Villains Dark European Trio Dark European Trio consists of three dark counterparts of the European Trio. Their names are: *Dark Ice (ダーク アイス Dāku Aisu) *Dark Clinker (ダーク クリンカー Dāku Kurinkā) *Dark Cowl (ダーク カウル Dāku Kauru) Dark Japanese Trio Dark Japanese Trio consists of three dark counterparts of the Japanese Trio. Their names are: *Dark Wood (ダーク ウッド Dāku Uddo) *Dark Kame(ダーク カメ Dāku Kame) *Dark Derrick (ダーク デリック Dāku Derikku) Items Cure Mark (キュア マーク Kyua Māku) The girls transformation device. They shout out Let's tell a Story Pretty Cure! to transform. Fairy Clock It appears in episode 34 and it does a countdown from episode 34 to 45. Each time they do their group attack Fairytale Ultra Blast, the clock's needle moves one number ahead. It countdown is for the Legendary Book to appear. Locations Togibanashi Kingdom Is the kingdom that Ryūjin and Lala came from. Category:Fanseries Category:CureKanade